


Stubborn

by MiradoAzul



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha!Gladio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, beta!ignis, i havent tagged in so long, mentions of mpreg, omega!Noctis, omega!Prompto, omegaverse AU, slight pack bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiradoAzul/pseuds/MiradoAzul
Summary: Why are Omegas so damn stubborn?





	Stubborn

They hadn't spoken in hours. It started with Gladio and Ignis insisting Prompto stay in Hammerhead. Cindy offered to let him stay with her and Cid, but of course the omega wasn't having any of it. Now, the silence was putting them all on edge. Prompto absolutely refused to even acknowledge Gladio, who was doing much of the same. Ignis had tried to settle it, tried to give Prompto an ultimatum to no avail. Despite being almost 5 months along with a pup, the stubborn omega refused to be left behind.

"Ignis," Noctis nudged the Beta with his elbow, his head jerking back to the two in the back seat. Neither were looking at each other but both were glaring out their respective windows. Gladio's stubborn alpha scent was starting to grate on Ignis's nerves. He could only imagine how it was for both Noctis and Prompto. The blonde, however, showed no hint that he noticed it. Ignis heaved a sigh and pushed his glasses up with a grunt to Noctis. "What are we going to do about them?" He asked quietly. Prompto wanted to pipe up and tell him to mind his own business, but he knew it was only the hormones and the annoying alpha beside him making him bitter. The omega shifted, trying to get comfortable with the pup right on his bladder.

"They'll have to speak eventually. Until then, we wait. There isn't much else to do, lest we wish to make it worse," Noctis gave a nod, sitting back in his chair and watching the road. Behind him Prompto shifted again, making a soft noise of discomfort. Noct turned to give him a worried look. The blonde smiled and shook his head.

"I'm fine, just gotta pee," Ignis let out a soft chuckle.

"Again?" He looked in the rearview mirror at Prompto, who just gave him a sheepish grin.

"Can't help it, Iggy. She likes to get comfy right on my bladder," Gladio was looking at Prompto but he didn't seem to notice. Noctis noticed though. The gentle look in the Alpha's eyes was exclusive to Prompto. Noct had seen that look a lot, though mostly it was when Prompto did something endearing.

"I suppose we'll just have to pull off at the next stop then," There was no annoyance in his tone, which of course made Prompto feel a little less bad about the constant stops.

It only took about ten minutes to find another spot to relax, but Prompto felt like he was going to burst. He shot out of the Regalia, hobbling as fast as he could to the restrooms. It left the others laughing at him from the car. Once he was gone Ignis turned to Gladio.

"What?" The Alpha crossed his arms, not much liking the accusatory look from Iggy. The advisor cleared his throat.

"I should not have to answer what. You and Prompto need to deal with whatever is going on between the two of you. This whole debacle began with the discussion of having Prompto stay in Hammerhead, yes?" Gladio just nodded, leaning back on the Regalia. "So talk to him. Apologize," Gladio stood straight at that.

"Wait I have to apologize? He's the one who insisted he could make the trip to Altissia five months fucking pregnant," he growled, shaking his head. Ignis just stood with his hands on his hips.

"You're the Alpha, Gladio. You tried to force him to stay behind. He probably thinks you just didn't want him to burden the trip," Gladio growled again, this time in warning. Ignis didn't even flinch, a glare setting into his eyes.

"You know that's not the case, Iggy. That's not even close. I don't want him getting hurt! He's clumsy and damn good with his guns but I can't always be there to look out for him in a battle," he defended his actions, fists clenching. Ignis looked up, a startled Prompto stopped about halfway to the Regalia. Those indigo blues were wide and focused on Gladio. The Alpha followed Ignis's gaze and sighed, shaking his head. "Come here, Prom." He held his arms out. The Omega was fast to hobble to him, ducking his head against his chest and sniffling softly. "Don't start crying kid, you know it's not good for you," he kissed the top of Prompto's head. Noctis smiled from his perch on the hood happy that the intense feeling had lifted from the two.

They ended up at another hotel when the sun he set. They were only about halfway to Altissia, but Prompto really couldn't risk being put at night for too long and Ignis knew that. They only had enough Gil for one room, which didn't bother any of them in the least.

Once Prompto got his little corner nest situated he waved Gladio over. The Alpha let out an amused snort at the make shift nest but sat in it anyway. He combed his thick fingers through Prom's soft hair once the Omega had curled around him.

Noctis on the other hand, had never been one for nests, choosing to simply smother him and Ignis in a thousand blankets.

The tv hummed with a random show they put om, though that was mostly for Prompto as he was afraid of the dark. Peace had settled over the room, Gladio running his hands up and down the blonde's swollen stomach with a strong sense of pride. Prompto practically melted against him. He was just glad to be able to relax and be pampered. He let his eyes droop closed, sleep catching up to him after the long day. He felt the kiss pressed to his temple before he fell asleep.

"Night you pain in my ass," Gladio murmured to him. His tone was so over filled with affection it made Noctis gag from the other side of the room with fake revulsion.

"Gross. Keep your disgusting love to yourself, right snookums?" He laughed when Ignis made a face at him.

"Go to sleep. Both of you. We have a long day of traveling ahead," Ignis smiled though, flicking the lamp off and giving the Prince a gentle kiss.


End file.
